Three Men Veronica Never Dated
by Bren99
Summary: Three Men Veronica Never Dated, and Two She'll never date again... Logan, Duncan, Weevil, Wallace, Casey Gant, Troy, and Veronica


Three men Veronica never dated, and two she'll never date again

**Three men Veronica never dated, and two she'll never date again.**

_**Every time you get up and get back in the race  
One more small piece of you starts to fall into place **_

There were two Casey Gant's, the one Veronica had almost become friends with, and the one that was just like every other 09er in Neptune. She was pretty sure she would never see the Casey she had came to like again, but the one staring at her from the doorway of the computer lab vaguely resembled him.

She quickly headed down the hallway, ignoring the glares from several members of the football team. It had become standard procedure for her to look the other way when she felt someone's gaze upon her. It usually prevented a few lewd remarks and kept her day from being completely horrible.

"Hey Ronnie, wait up."

Veronica gripped her books tight to her chest as she ignored the voice behind her. Part of her hoped he'd just go away, but she knew that was never the case. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to meet the blonde surfer's annoying smirk.

"What do you want, Dick?"

"A quickie in the girl's bathroom if you've got time. I hear that's where you conduct business these days."

Veronica glared up at him and turned quickly to leave. "Bye , Dick."

"Dude, I talked to a couple of the football players and they totally said to ask you to do that special thing you do so well."

"You mean taser you until you're unconscious? Well if you insist…"

"Hey Dick," Casey's voice suddenly rang out.

Veronica watched as Casey quickly made his way up to him and glanced at her before turning to face his friend.

"Dude, I'm trying to get in on the used goods here. You have to wait your turn on the Ronnie-Go-Round."

"Clever Dick, you worked on that one for awhile didn't you?" Veronica questioned.

Casey smirked and shook his head, "Dick, I heard that Sean and a few more guys are trying to stuff a couple freshman in garbage cans on the back hall. You should go check it out. I heard that Sean thinks he can beat your record."

Dick slapped Casey on the back and let out a laugh. "Like that dude could ever get three freshmen in one can at once. Thanks for the heads up man!"

Veronica watched as Dick practically sprinted down the hall. With a sigh, she turned back to Casey and forced a careful smile. "Thanks for that."

"It was nothing."

"It's okay, I won't let your secret out," she smirked. "Casey Gant a nice guy? Who would believe it anyway?"

Casey shook his head defiantly and frowned. "It's not like I asked you to wear my ring. Let's just call it my good deed for the year."

Veronica lowered her head and pouted her lips out before she batted her eyes up at Casey. "Does that mean you're not going to take me the ice cream shop and buy me a sundae? I have this adorable blue poodle skirt I've been dying to wear!"

"Go to class , Veronica Mars," Casey spoke with a long sigh.

"My heart will forever ache for what could have been," she spoke with a smirk.

With a crooked grin, Casey rolled his eyes at her and walked off. Veronica turned and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Apparently, there was still a little good left in Casey Gant after all.

* * *

_**And I don't know where I'd be without you here  
'Cause I'm not really me without you there**_

"Hey, are we watching Idol at your house tonight?"

"Of course, I'd never miss the chance to make fun of Ryan Seacrest!"

"Admit it , Mars, you only watch because you've got that thing for Simon."

Veronica shoved her books in her locker and turned back to her best friend. "I do like his honesty," she smirked.

Wallace rolled his eyes at her. "V, we really need to work on your taste in men."

"You sound like my father now," Veronica frowned.

"Hey, the man knows what he's talking about."

Veronica shook her head as they headed down the hall. "He did say there is one nice young man in my life he approves of."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

"You."

Wallace smirked, "I can't say I'm shocked. I am pretty amazing."

"Aww , and so modest about it too!" Veronica laughed.

"Well I do try…"

"Yes , I believe dad's exact words were, 'why couldn't you have dated ithat/i boy?"

Wallace chuckled and slung his arm around Veronica. "I have to ask, just what did you say to that?"

Veronica faked a tiny pout and looked up at Wallace. "I had to tell him the truth that no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't make you fall in love with me."

"Wallace Fennell, heartbreaker, think I can get a shirt with that on it?"

"Oooh , I could make you one in arts and crafts!" Veronica spoke clapping her hands together.

"Think you can put my picture on it too?" Wallace joked.

"Anything for the man I love," Veronica smiled fluttering her eyelashes.

"That's just wrong , Mars."

"And yet I strongly suspect you love me anyway," Veronica teased.

"Yeah well, someone's gotta," Wallace smiled.

Veronica nodded her head and returned the smile. "So about Idol tonight, who do you think will be on Simon's hit list? I'm going with that blonde girl and that guy with the weird hair…"

* * *

_**I may be a real bad boy**__**  
But baby I'm a real good man**_

"Veronica Mars, leaving love notes in my locker? I'm touched."

Veronica slammed her locker shut and smiled brightly at Weevil Navarro, "I'm sorry did you say love note?"

"Yeah," Weevil nodded inching closer to her, "_Eli, meet me in our secret place in a hour. I can't wait to see you, V_. I believe that was the gist of it anyway," he shrugged.

"Really now? Because the way I remember it, it went _'Got a job for you, the money's good, and the work is easy, you know where to find me_", Veronica shrugged.

"Now when you say it that way, it just sounds cold," Weevil spoke with a fake frown.

"Sorry to ruin the fantasy for you, Weevs," Veronica smirked. "So you in on the job or what?"

"Details blondie, give me the details," Weevil nodded.

"The standard cheating husband case, only the wife wants pictures of everything. The husband goes to this karaoke bar every Thursday night with his lady friend, and the wife wants pictures of them together there."

"And you can't do this alone because?"

"Me alone in a karaoke bar? It would look a little strange, plus the guy has a violent streak according to his wife. I need a little backup, and since Wallace has a game tonight…"

"Sounds easy enough," Weevil nodded. "Now suppose you tell me what the catch is."

"Catch? Why must there be a catch?"

"Veronica…"

"Must you ruin the surprise? Fine, it's theme night, so get on your cowboy hat partner, because country western night, here we come!" Veronica spoke with fake cheer.

"No way V, you ain't getting' me in no cowboy hat," Weevil spoke shaking his head forcefully.

"I told you, the money is good! It'll be painless, I promise."

"So does that mean you'll be going in full cowgirl get up?" Weevil asked eyeing Veronica up and down before he finally smirked.

"Yes, yes it does," she sighed.

"Now that's what fantasies are made of," Weevil grinned. "You're ride or mine?"

"Mine! And you're so wearing the cowboy hat."

"Yes ma'am," Weevil nodded with a devilish grin. "What ever the little lady wants…"

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this," Veronica groaned.

"Something tells me, I won't." Weevil practically growled as he walked off.

"What have I gotten myself into this time," Veronica mumbled as she headed down the hallway. "This is going to be a very long night."

* * *

_**So much for thinking I could change**_

_**My good intentions still remain in chains**_

Veronica could feel him catching up with her and she couldn't help but smirk a little. She had run into Troy Vandegraff when she was sneaking into a dorm room for a case a few weeks earlier. Since then she couldn't seem to get rid of him, and sadly it was almost becoming amusing to her. He had asked her out repeatedly and had even managed to crash her night out with Wallace. She had to admit the night had almost been fun, but it didn't mean she was ready to forgive and forget.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face her ex-boyfriend. Troy smiled brightly as he came to an abrupt stop. "I've been calling your name since the cafeteria. It hurts when you ignore me Veronica."

"That was you? I thought it was just a pesky mosquito buzzing in my ear!"

"Well now that I have your attention, what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

Veronica smiled up at him and tapped her index finger against her lips before speaking. "Now what exactly did I say to that question when you asked yesterday?"

"I believe you said something about the only way you'd go out with me would be if Dick and I were the only two men left on the earth…"

"It would be a toss up between the two of you," Veronica finished for him.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Right," she smiled, "I still stand by that."

"But I'm a changed man Veronica. The least you can do is give me a chance."

"Sorry, but giving my ex's a second chance hasn't worked out so well for me in the past."

Troy let out a deep sigh, "I'm not like the others. I have no children to leave the country with, and I've seriously put my bad boy days behind me. I'm a new man, one I really think you'd like, given the chance."

"As much as I'd love to get burned by you for a second time, I'm going to have to pass."

"Okay, I give up, what am I going to have to do to convince you I've changed?"

"Well you could stop stalking me for starters," Veronica spoke , her tone serious.

"Stalking? Is_ that_ what you think our coincidental run-ins are?"

"Coincidental run-ins? Well that's an interesting spin on things," Veronica sighed. "Since it's so coincidental maybe you can explain to me why they only started happening now?"

"Life is crazy like that," Troy shrugged. "C'mon Veronica, one date. Let me prove to you I'm not some evil monster."

Veronica lowered her head, "I can't."

"Is it Echolls? I know you two were together for awhile, Wallace said…"

"Wallace? You asked Wallace about Logan?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Troy sighed. "I just figured you might still be hung up on the guy."

"I told you," Veronica huffed, "I'm done with my ex's, all of them."

"You know, I think you're afraid to give me a chance," Troy spoke. "You just can't stand the possibility that I might have really changed."

"Some people never change," Veronica pointed out crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Troy nodded with a frown. "I guess you would know better than anyone , huh Veronica?" Throwing his hands in the air, he took a few steps backward and shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry I bothered you, won't happen again."

"Troy..."

Veronica watched in shock as Troy turned and walked off. Maybe he was right, maybe she was the one that would never change, but that really didn't matter because like so many other people, Troy Vandegraff was out of her life for good.

* * *

_**Baby everything will be okay, if you just stay gone**_

"I can't believe Kane was dumb enough to get in contact with you," Wallace spoke with a sigh.

"Actually sending the email to you was a smart move," Veronica sighed. "He knew you'd recognize the email address and let me know."

When Wallace had rushed over to her place, she had never imagined he'd be there to show her an email from her ex on the run. Although she had wondered how Duncan was doing, she never thought he would get in contact with her.

"Yeah , using words out that stupid fortune cookie? 'Course I remember, that was the cheesiest thing…"

"Some would say it was sweet. But you're right, he shouldn't have contacted me."

"I should have just hit delete," Wallace mumbled. "Dude's gonna get us all in some serious trouble if he keeps this up."

Veronica shook her head as she stared at the email in front of her. The words bounced off the page at her and broke her heart a little more each time she read them.

i Congratulations on graduation Veronica, I'm so proud of you. Someone told me you and Logan recently ended things again. Veronica, I think it's for the best. Maybe now, now that things are settling and you're done with school, maybe you can join me? I know it sounds crazy, and I know it's risky, but I love you, I'll always love you. Lilly and I will be waiting for word from you. /i

"The guy has people keeping him updated on your life?" Wallace asked shaking his head. "Too bad the poor guy's source isn't up to date."

"Yeah," Veronica frowned. "I guess his isource/i doesn't know Logan and I got back together, or that you know, we're secretly engaged and all?"

"Maybe because I'm the only person that knows?" Wallace laughed, "V, you really gotta tell your father. I doubt he's gonna hunt Logan down and have him beheaded."

"We're telling him this weekend ," Veronica frowned, "I think he'll take the news rather well once we liquor him up a bit!"

"Yeah that should do it," Wallace laughed. "So whatcha gonna do about Kane?"

Veronica stared at the screen, sighed as she moved the mouse and painfully clicked the delete button. "He'll be hearing from his source soon. It'll be better coming from someone else."

"So Duncan is history?" Wallace asked arching a eyebrow. "You're not even tempted to hop a plane and find him? First love and all of that, you can just hit delete and let it go?"

"I let Duncan go years ago," Veronica nodded. "I'm marrying my first ireal/i love, and you, my friend, are going to be the hottest best man there!"

"C'mon girl, you know you think Dick is one hot…"

"First ew, and second, just no," Veronica laughed.

"But that whole me in a dress thing, it was just a joke right? Because there ain't no way…"

"Aww but Wallace, you'd be sooo pretty."

"Hush your mouth child," Wallace chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes and smiled. Somehow she was starting to think her life was going to turn out just fine. She just hoped that Duncan would have the same luck someday, because if anyone deserved it, it was him.


End file.
